


Dream House

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation on why Tatsumi has so large a house. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lynndyre, for always listening.

When Tatsumi was alive, his family were poor. He, his sister and his mother lived in a single room-- Tatsumi was too young when his father left them to remember the reason, and afterwards it could not be spoken of.

As the only man in the family, Tatsumi dreamt of providing for his family, restoring his mother to the comforts she sometimes spoke of late into the night, restoring a smile he couldn't remember, either, but knew she must have carried at some time. He would buy her a house, with more rooms than she had fingers and servants to brush her hair.

He was industrious and learnt quickly, willing to try anything, work as long as required for as little as anyone might receive. There was not enough to consider saving, not yet, but he bought clothes for her, sweets where possible, wine to drown her pain.

The right job did come, eventually. Too late for his sister, who had already married, regardless. Too late for his mother, for whom the humiliation of him was too much.

Almost too late for Tatsumi, who had simply died.

The house he dreamt of is much like the one he owns now.


End file.
